Zeolites are alumino-silicate materials that have significant applications as catalyst or catalyst supports. They have unique properties in this regard because of their crystal structure which consists of various arrangements of [SiO.sub.4 ].sup.-4 and [AlO.sub.4 ].sup.-5 tetrahedra (depending on the zeolite). These arrangements result in zeolitic channels and cages which are, in effect, nanoreactors for catalytic reactions. Consequently, the successful application of zeolites as catalyst or catalyst supports depends on the ability to maintain their novel structure under reaction conditions, and over the life expected of the catalyst in practice.
Although increasingly stable forms of zeolites have been synthesized in recent years, depending on the application of interest, thermal degradation of zeolites is still a significant problem that inhibits their practical use. This problem can be exacerbated in some cases if certain catalytically active metals are supported on or within zeolites. Zeolites with relatively low SiO.sub.2 to Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 ratios find use in applications as catalysts or adsorbents. This is because the "acidity" or the number and strength of the acid sites in zeolites, which actually influences the catalytic and adsorption properties is directly related to the SiO.sub.2 to Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 ratio in the zeolite framework. The lower the SiO.sub.2 to Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 ratio, the higher is the acidity of the zeolite. This is well known in the art. The acid sites in zeolites provide sites for adsorption and catalytic reaction. Therefore, in general, the activity and performance of zeolites as catalysts and/or adsorbents improves with increasing acidity, i.e., with lower SiO.sub.2 to Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 ratios. Unfortunately, as is well known in the art, the thermal stability of the zeolite structure is seriously undermined as the SiO.sub.2 to Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 ratio decreases. This can present significant limitations to the use of zeolites as catalysts/adsorbents in processes that are thermally demanding, such as automotive exhaust treatment, stationary emissions control, etc. As such, there is a significant need for a zeolite that is thermally stable and has the requisite acidity for good catalytic and adsorption activity.